Succession
by Ephidel
Summary: More and more forces poured in, surrounding the two, but they could not stand against the duo of mentor and protégé, for together they were unstoppable... Based on Karel and Guy support conversations. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to this game.

"Brilliant!"

Note: Separate timeline from my other Karel fic.Succession 

Chapter 1

"Y-you…!"

That was the first word, almost stumbling out of the star-struck Sacaen youth known as Guy, when his path of life trailed to the shaky mind of a famous… no… infamous swordmaster.

And yet the recipient merely gazed passively to his left, towards an open creek that gushed like velvet around marble-like pebbles, streaked with flecks of white, revealing the simple flowing water's age. His hair trailed down to his shoulders, a messy, unkempt style that covered one eye, and his face appeared young, but weathered, giving the illusion of elderliness.

"……"

Karel swept around, almost as if floating, a cape of wind following closely, an earthy powder in its wake – a blanket, changing and persuading the direction of his sight. All Karel could see outlined the sun, hoisting itself upon the horizon, a myriad of splendorous color and majesty. That is, until a certain "guy" jumped up in front, his head neatly taking the shape of the aurulent orb, the rays coruscating giving a halo-like appearance to the young Sacaen native.

Karel simply held one hand above his sunken eyes, shielding him from the aggravating object before him that stopped his hasty pace back towards the camp.

"Hold on!" shouted Guy, as if trying to collect his thoughts, "You're Karel, aren't you? You're the Sword Demon…"

Radiating a surge of bloodlust, Karel narrowed his eyes at the mention of his better-known name and glared darkly at Guy, the way a god might look at an ant.

"Oh, forgive me! I am Guy, a warrior from Sacae. I would like you to teach me the art of the sword!" rapidly blurted out Guy, clapping his hands above his head and bowing.

"……"

Karel treaded straight around him, without saying a word. His ronin sandals clipped the earth lightly, yet landed with a distinct accent with each step.

Guy thought this to be blatantly rude, spinning around and pointing at Karel's figure, rapidly disappearing into the woods, "Hm? What's with you? Why don't you-"

Karel interrupted deliberately,

"Be grateful for your inexperience. If you were stronger…" he paused ominously, "I would cut you down where you stand."

Karel kept on walking, as though he didn't notice the chills going down Guy's spine.

"I… I don't… What's your problem?"

But Karel had already slipped into the labyrinth of the forest that meandered towards camp.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What's with that guy?" pondered Guy.

Guy was training – his usual midday exercise and sword forms.

"Haaaa! Hiyaa!"

Slash, slash, parry, thrust, slash, slash…

In the thick canopy of trees, Karel observed Guy practicing, his face absolutely still, discerning and analyzing the Sacaen's form.

Slash, slash, parry, thrust, slash, slash…

"Hm… This boy has great potential, but is starting to develop bad habits…"

Slash, slash, parry, thrust, slash…

**CLANG**

"Ah!"

Karel, faster than the eye could follow, lunged from the canopy above and neatly parried Guy's slash, the iron sword being practiced with flew back more than 20 meters.

Karel stood over Guy, _sword raised and pointing at his throat_, completely relaxed as he glanced downwards towards the younger boy's frightened figure.

"M-my… sword…"

Guy spared a look backwards where a dulled ringing reverberated from his sword - clattered away when Karel struck.

"How…?"

As if debating how to respond, Karel took a small pause for declaring,

"Immediately before your second slash… there is a small pause where you adjust your footing and grip. I exploited this weakness."

"!"

"Overall, your footing is poor, but your speed has allowed you to compensate for the loss in time produced from it… until now. You cannot expect any well-trained swordsman to not defeat you."

Shameful, Guy would've hung his head, but he realized that Karel still held him at sword point.

"**Look at me when I talk!** Though what I said was true, it is amazing that you have so few errors, considering that you have no training partner or mentor," observed Karel. "If I am correct, then your potential is infinite. And it makes my sword… thirsty."

Guy shuddered at that thought while Karel took away his sword and sheathed it.

"Why are you telling me these things, Sword Dem…" Guy paused to recall what happened last time he said that, "…Karel? Why are you telling me this unless…" The youth's eyes lit up like a child receiving a birthday gift, "You're going to teach me?"

"…"

With just the slightest bit of hesitation, once again, the swordmaster Karel casually made a 180-degree turn and started to walk away.

Before he could go any farther, Guy stopped him.

"Master! Wait for me! Master Karel!"

"……"

Karel stopped indeed, but to Guy, it seemed as if he could vanish with each passing moment. Desperately, Guy cried out,

"Please, I implore you! Teach me the art of the sword! I want my name to be known far and wide in Sacae!"

Karel wheeled around to face Guy and looked him straight in the eye, as if saying 'I'm only going to say this once.'

"When my fame first spread in this land, many worthless dogs aspired to my swordsmanship. Then they all fell, one by one… Forget it, pup. Leave my sight."

Before Karel could even move, Guy burst out,

"D-don't go! You want someone to fight, don't you?"

Karel barely moved his head to acknowledge the fact.

"Then make me your opponent!"

That wasn't a bad idea; Karel was slightly surprised – not that he showed it.

"……"

Guy was trembling as he continued his monologue, his face obviously stricken with emotion,

"I know I'm not good enough to fight you now. So just train me in the sword. In one year's time, I swear I will master the art. Enough to match you-"

Karel was caught unawares by the finisher.

"-enough to best you!"

Karel had but to glimpse the boy's eyes to realize the determination there.

"…You seem to mean it, don't you?" Karel whispered quietly.

Amazed that he was getting a response, Guy quickly exclaimed,

"Y-yes!"

"Very well. From tonight, we begin your training. You will learn the sword."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank heaven for reviewers!

Succession

Chapter 2

"From here, you must be absolutely serious when in battle and training – you'll die otherwise."

"Yes!"

"Shut up, boy. You hold that weapon as if it were a toy. What I meant was that everything you do must be serious, if you wish to train."

"…"

For once, the loquacious Sacaen had no response.

"Excellent. Now, give me your blade."

In slight numbness, Guy gave his old iron sword to his new master, Karel.

"Hmm…"

Karel inspected Guy's weapon, noticing the various scratches and nicks as well as its weight – it was a little bit lighter than a normal iron sword. The point had been reduced to a dull stub, and Karel could run his finger along either edge without getting cut. One side was slightly longer than the other. The guard was virtually non-existent, and the hilt was broken.

"What is this trash?"

"Um…"

Karel viciously swung the sword into a nearby tree. The tree shuddered, but the sword broke in half, generating a cloud of dust.

"Guy, if you had gone into battle with this," Karel scolded, gripping what was left of the sword, "you would have died. The sword would have broken, leaving you defenseless. Couldn't you tell that the sword was in poor repair?"

"Well, yes but I didn't really think that…" Guy trailed off, unsure of what to say afterwards.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Come, follow me." Karel ordered, as he marched into the thick undergrowth of the forest.

Tentatively, Guy tailed Karel. Further and further into the darkness of the trees they continued, for what seemed like forever. Guy was stopped several times due to the large number of thorn plants. Guy realized that Karel made nary a sound, even when stepping over the driest and crunchiest of leaves. Guy attempted to emulate this behavior, only to find he was clumsily producing more noise, as well as lagging behind a great distance, and ran to catch up. Still, Karel was going at a very, rapid constant pace, while producing a shadow's sound.

Suddenly, Karel halted his young student when they came across what Karel had been apparently looking for.

There was a small clearing of parched land that even the most resilient plant life would refuse to live upon. It encompassed three torches that still burned brightly with a bluish haze, which seemed entirely incongruous in the forest backdrop, arranged in an equilateral triangle.

"Ah… The second shrine…"

Something about this place gave Guy the creeps, but Karel practically obsessed over every detail about the area. Karel unsheathed his famous sword, the Wo Dao and little by little formed a circle around the triangle of torches by drawing in the earth with it. Strangely enough, the sword picked up no dirt. He followed the circumscribing by inscribing a circle in the triangle. After meticulously working, he jumped back and observed his work.

Guy was, well, slightly incredulous.

But then, without warning, Karel leaped upwards high into the sky, sword raised. Like a strike of lightning, Karel moved blindingly fast. He quickly revolved and stabbed his Wo Dao in the dead center of the concentric circles. Nothing happened for a moment.

However, though, a brilliant light shined from the torches, and flames surrounded the triangle, making Guy jump with fright. The inferno surrounded and closed in on Karel, the Wo Dao and all.

"MASTER!"

Guy couldn't believe it. He didn't even learn anything from the man. Karel was Guy's sensei just an hour or so before this happened…

"Hmm, this doesn't seem quite right…" Karel said.

The light and flames were gone, not even burning Karel's clothes.

"Master? But how did you survive that fire?"

Still lost in his own world, Karel continued mumbling about something or other.

"Master…?"

Finally, Guy saw that there was something that wasn't there before the light appeared.

An ancient obelisk with vast amounts of miniscule text in a bizarre language rose up before the two. There was an empty slot that obviously used to contain a sword similar to Karel's.

But something was inconsistent about the pillar.

There were various slashes all the way around it, leading to an ordinary-looking steel blade, which struck the shrine almost all the way through.

"Master… What is this?" quietly inquired Guy.

Karel was inspecting the tower solemnly as he answered his student.

"This… was supposed to be where I could give you your new weapon. There are various shrines around the world with sacred swords. This one holds, well, used to hold the second Wo Dao of a pair. Mine is the first – here was supposed to lie the second, the one which I could give to you. Hm… It appears as though someone got here first. Though I'm not quite sure who…"

That was a lie; Karel's eyes betrayed him as they contained the barest hint of sadness, completely out of character of the usually lofty swordmaster.

"Unbelievable…" thought Karel, "that _she_ would be the one to take it, after all this time. But all the clues point to her – she used to train with a steel blade secretly."

While Karel mused, Guy took the opportunity to circle the monument. There was a gleam in the young Sacaen's eyes as he spotted the steel blade's hilt, jutting out of the shrine. Without hesitation, he grabbed it and slowly drew it from the monument.

THUD 

The blade was extremely heavy – too heavy for Guy in any case, as he fell off-balance attempting to lift it with one hand.

"What the…? It's so… heavy. This would be useless in combat!"

"Hm?" Karel looked up from his ponderings to see Guy struggling to pick up the steel blade.

Karel continued,

"Now that is a real sword. Not only is it heavy enough to give you decent training, it is specially imbued for self-repair. Observe."

Karel snatched away the heavy sword from Guy as if it were a feather. He barely touched the blade with his fingertip when his skin was sliced and a drop of blood fell.

"You see? It remains sharp even after years of 'storage.'" Karel noticed, "Have it and train with it a lot."

Karel's words seemed distant and distracted, Guy deduced. Guy managed to catch a few words that Karel said out loud.

"It must mean that… She's finally… chasing after me…"

Figuring that that was enough, Guy dragged the blade away and decided it would be a two-handed sword – for now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, back at camp, Tactician Mark was holding a meeting in the main tent.

"Attention! The following encounter is going to be an all out battle. Our intelligence gives us the following map."

The army turned its attention to the scale model of the shrine of seals and the surrounding area.

"Our spies have informed us that we face one of the Four Fangs – Lloyd, the swordmaster."

"No! Brother!" cried a young mage.

Completely ignoring the outburst, Mark continued,

"This man is extremely skilled and should not be approached alone."

As he finished saying this, Karel and Guy walked into the tent.

"Extremely skilled…? It beckons for my sword."

Giving a sarcastic smile, Mark merely said,

"Karel – glad you could join us."

Resuming his talk, Mark instructed,

"I have decided that 14 people shall enter into this battle. It will occur in three days time, and those people shall face an army of greater than 60 seasoned soldiers whose power is likely greater than the Bern Imperial Guard."

The people in the tent had a general consensus about Sir Mark, their invaluable tactician.

He was a sadist.

"Any volunteers?"

Unbelievably, Karel raised his hand.

"I wish to volunteer to feast upon these men's souls. But I also wish to 'volunteer' Guy."

Now the people in the tent had to decide whether Karel or Mark was more fanatical.

"M-me!" exclaimed Guy, "But these guys are really tough! And I haven't learned anything from you yet!"

The people in the tent were now more like an audience to the plot that was unfolding before their eyes.

"Enough!" declared Mark, "I have chosen the following people. Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, Florina, Fiora, Farina, Nino, Jaffar, Matthew, Lucius, Ninian, Serra…"

The audience held its breath.

"…Karel, and Guy. And because you two seem so eager, you shall take the northwest mountains… alone, where the bulk of the enemy will be."

The people were astounded. Perhaps Karel might be crazy enough to take on the army by himself, but certainly not Guy. Shouts and cries of protest were heard.

"…" Karel said.

"…" Mark responded.

Accepting this answer, Karel exited the tent, closely followed by Guy.

"Master, how am I going to get that strong in three days?"

"Very simple. You aren't"

"…WHAT?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A soothing breeze soared from the mountains and settled by the riverside. Many sleek rays of fire etched paths into the rising terrain. This harsh element was made elegant by viewing the round orb that was the sun, setting magnificently unto the horizon. The pair continued until safely out of earshot of the rest of the army.

"Guy, what I meant was that you shall spend far longer than three days training in order to get stronger."

"But… there's only three days until the battle… right? How much can I train before time's up?"

"The length of time you shall train is exactly an instant and infinity."

"…?"

Guy was definitely puzzled by this comment.

"Enough."

Karel quickly unsheathed the Wo Dao and deftly stabbed it into a nearby boulder. Guy breathed a gasp of awe when he saw how easily Karel made it seem to carve into such an object.

"It's time to begin and finish the training. Your only task is… to pull the sword from the stone."

"Eh? Is that all?"

Guy was perplexed at this seemingly easy assignment.

Guy calmly walked towards the Wo Dao.

"All I have to do is pull the sword from the stone. No problem!"

A cold wind blew past the pair, and Guy shuddered involuntarily.

"What's up with this wind? It feels… evil."

Then, Guy noticed a very odd trait about the Wo Dao.

"It's… pulsing…"

Indeed, the blade was beating like a strange and monstrous heart. A green and sickly aura shrouded the sword, distorting with each beat.

"This… feels terrifying… Something is telling me to run away and never look back… What is this darkness that envelops this weapon? What curse does it hold?"

"Do it." Karel murmured.

"… _Run away Guy…"_

Guy's head was pounding.

"Do it now!" Karel commanded.

"… _Don't…"_

The sword pulsed faster.

"**DO IT!**"

Guy reached forward and grasped the hilt of the Wo Dao.

Immediately, something happened.

The sunset, which just moments before had appeared glorious, now appeared as a dark symbol piercing through its lashes to the very soul. Guy's shadow suddenly stretched and twisted, becoming disproportioned. The Wo Dao's aura instantly changed to jet black.

Guy gasped in shock as a hand stretched from behind him and grasped the sharp blade of the Wo Dao indiscriminately.

Guy was further surprised when he saw who the figure was.

"Impossible! You are…!"

The figure dragged Guy, Karel, Wo Dao, and all, into the realm of darkness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Somewhere in an arena in a remote location of Bern, a female swordmaster with long, grey hair felt a familiar energy flow through the coliseum from a distance. Her eyes widened with recognition and began sprinting towards the exit.

"Brother…"

"Where do ya think yur goin' missy?" shouted a rather large and unintelligent brigand as he blocked her way.

The famed sword princess slashed him five times across his chest without acknowledgement, and quickly hurried on.

"Brother, I'm coming…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The most isolated part of Sacae slowly faded in and out of view. It, monotonously, was a murky dark red. Hills rolled like waves with grass set afire. The sky was a permanent gloomy sunset, and the air was very stagnant. One single house rested upon the scarlet plains, yet was completely uninhabited, save for the three coffins inside that had painted the landscape.

To this backdrop did Guy awake.

"W-Where am I?"

Guy slowly stirred and suddenly remembered all that had transpired.

"It was my darkness…"

Guy looked down at his fist to discover it was clenching the Wo Dao tightly.

"What the…"

Guy found that no matter how hard he tried he could not let go of the sword.

Giving up, Guy shrugged his shoulders and decided to wander around the area, extremely uneasy.

Meandering towards the house atop the hill, he sensed another presence. Guy decided to take just a little peek inside.

"What's in here?"

The three coffins jumping out at him, he shuddered.

"Okay… fun visiting… Heh… time to go!"

As Guy quickly made a 180 and made his way for the open door, the lid from a coffin abruptly snapped off and the door slammed shut.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Who are you?"

"What's wrong with you Karel? Don't recognize your old man?"

"I'm not Karel! My name is Guy!"

"You look exactly the same as always. Take a look in the mirror."

"What? No way…"

Guy stared in the mirror, but Karel at his age stared back at him.

"Karel… What are you holding?"

"Oh, it's the Wo Dao. It's not mine… And I'm not Karel!"

"What have you done Karel! You removed it from the shrine! This will signify disaster! Return it immediately!"

Suddenly, a dark voice that was not his own took over Guy/Karel's body.

"No."

Narrowing his eyes, Karel's father whispered venomously,

"What… did you say?"

"NO!" shouted the voice, "THIS BLADE IS MINE TO WIELD!"

"Insolent boy!" bellowed Karel's father, unsheathing his sword.

"No! Don't do it!" shouted a female voice.

It was Karel's mother, holding a young child, telling her husband to not attack Karel. However, the darkness taking over Guy/Karel's body thought she was talking to it.

"Foolish woman. I shall deal with you after killing this man."

"Stop it all!" ordered the mother.

But her words went unheeded.

Meanwhile Guy was trying to escape from the evil's control.

"I can't move! Or do anything! What's happening?" desperately thought Guy.

There was so much anxiety and tension in the air; Guy's consciousness faded and he blacked out.

Not five seconds later, when Guy was conscious and back in control of his body, he was horrified to discover what had happened.

Karel's father's body was mangled and bloodied atop the first coffin, having been stabbed multiple times.

Karel's mother was decapitated, the head still slightly rolling apart from its body.

And the child that was Karel's brother, was still hanging off the Wo Dao, which cleanly pierced his heart.

Guy was completely numb as he found himself with these surroundings.

Removing the blade from Karel's brother, the body slumped to the floor, dead.

Guy suddenly felt very sick and nauseated. He felt his head spinning around the events that just happened and couldn't take it anymore.

He lost his lunch.

He somehow managed to make it across to the door, but darkness took over the room. The moment he exited, the darkness tugged at him. Guy tried to ignore it, but it kept coming back. It started pulling him back towards the hut and began tearing at him.

But it got worse.

The darkness physically manifested in the form of claws and grabbed him and started dragging him into the shadows. He was feet away from the entrance. Guy started screaming. Just one more moment, and he would be consumed by darkness.

"**Enough!**"

A tall figure leapt from the heavens and in one fell swoop, slashed through all of the darkness, leaving just a condensed ball of shadows. The figure stood up and sheathed his blade.

"**Why did you not use the sword in your hand?**"

"Master Karel!"

Indeed it was Karel. But something was different about him. This Karel was far different than the Karel he was used to. The previous Karel exuded ruthlessness and darkness. But this one seemed to emit light and warmth. It was as if an aura surrounded him.

"Master Karel…?"

"**Ah, your hand has been possessed…**"

That was the reason that Guy couldn't let go of the Wo Dao.

Karel simply touched it, and Guy's hand opened, dropping the Wo Dao, which suddenly flew over to the ball of darkness.

"I can move again!"

But then a dark voice sounded,

"**Hikari, you said he would defeat the darkness on his own! Why did you interfere? You deceitful bastard!**"

"**Yami, he would have been able to defeat the darkness had you not aided it. When you stepped in, I also had to.**"

Guy looked between 'Hikari' and 'Yami' and realized that they were both Karel. But Hikari was the light, and Yami was the dark.

"I just want to get stronger."

Both Karels turned towards him.

Guy suddenly imagined two paths, one made of dirt, but it stretched on for what seemed like eternity. The other was made of glass, but had a definite stopping point somewhere in a dense and tangled forest.

"**Guy, follow my path and you shall have the ultimate power and the fame befitting that position. You shall gain everything that you desire. All strength shall be bestowed upon you instantly. Just one step and all becomes yours.**"

Yami said all this while beckoning to the path made of glass. Guy was about to step out onto that path when Hikari spoke.

"**Guy, I shall not lie to you. My path is neither easy nor glamorous – it has no shortcuts, and power is only earned, not granted. You may or may not gain fame, and you may or may not gain strength, depending upon your will, but should you choose to follow it, you shall be blessed with unlimited potential.**"

Guy, feeling inspired by this speech, was about to step upon dirt path when he was interrupted by Yami.

"**Boy, you can't judge us on what we promise until you see a demonstration of our power… You must see a match between us.**"

Guy, seemingly convinced, nodded in agreement.

"**Guy,**" said Hikari, "**I do not have the power defeat my counterpart, only because when Karel made this choice, he was in a situation that required a strength beyond his own. He had to choose the darkness, leaving his light side weaker.**"

"**Hah! Listen to this madman! Don't you remember what you just went through? Karel killed his father, mother, and baby brother! Why would that situation require 'strength beyond his own'?**"

"**Guy, that only occurred because Yami took over Karel's body. In fact, Yami still takes over Karel's body occasionally. It takes all Karel's will power to stop from killing everyone in sight.**"

"Wait… This doesn't make sense. If you guys make up Master Karel, light and dark, then how come when Master Karel came into this world to choose his path, you were still there? I mean, wouldn't him coming be like a… paradox thingy?"

"**Stupid boy!**" Yami hissed, "**We do not make up Karel! We make up the Wo Dao! We simply form into shapes and people with whom the current user is familiar. Should Karel come into this world, since he has lost most of his memories of childhood, and he disdained most contact afterwards, we might even just be spheres!**"

"Whoa… Master Karel has lost his memories?"

"**Indeed, he remembers that he killed all his family but one, however, that is the extent of his childhood,**" Hikari commented.

"**I grow bore to tears! Let us fight!**"

"**Very well…**"

All the objects and landscapes in the world disappeared and faded into a brilliant white. It was as if a million suns glared into Guy's eyes – he had to close them and hold his hand up to stem the flowing light. By the time Guy took his hand away, the surroundings had changed to an abandoned arena.

"How did… that happen?"

"**Quite simple really, Yami and I control this world – akin to gods, well almost.**"

"**Enough talk – let's fight!**"

"**Just swordplay?**"

"**Of course! Do you think I'm an idiot?**"

With no further delay, Yami charged so fast that he dragged up dirt while drawing his Wo Dao; Guy had to jump back instantly, lest he get caught in the crossfire. Hikari had just enough time to bring up his Wo Dao, still in the sheath.

The resulting clash sent sparks everywhere, managing to split Hikari's sheath, throwing one piece across the stage, keeping one half on the sword. But Yami wasn't done there; he brought the sheath up as a double battou jutsu, aiming for the left side of Hikari's ribs.

Hikari, with a burst of strength, knocked Yami off-guard, thereby ending his technique. Yami was knocked back more than 100 meters. Without hesitation, Hikari threw his sword at Yami, with what remained of his sheath. The pseudo-sheath flew off at Yami, causing him to slice it in half, but in that instantaneous point of blindness, Hikari dashed forward with amazing speed, caught his sword in mid-air, and slashed it at Yami.

Yami, though, blocked Hikari's sword with his, and in a flash, was behind him.

"**Hahah! You've gotten slower from the last time you lost!** **Guy! Do you see why my path would be a better choice?**"

"**Don't flatter yourself.**"

With a shout, Hikari made a large spinning arc with his Wo Dao (much like Link's spin).

Yami, of course, had skillfully avoided this, and both launched into deeper swordplay.

Guy did not possess the sharpest mind, but still he was a great observer. What he noticed was that Yami was a superior swordsman in terms of strength, speed, and skill. But, he also noticed that Hikari had a great sense for improvising and thinking outside the box. In addition, Hikari could think ahead multiple steps and seemed to be predicting Yami's next move. The only thing saving Yami was his untouchable speed.

"**Curse you!**" Yami spat, barely dodging the last attack.

Hikari said nothing, simply following up each and every move with another, driving Yami into a wall, flipping onto the top of the wall, and running down vertically with tremendous force about to slam down with a devastating downwards slash.

Yami just smirked.

With amazing brute strength, Yami brought up his sword in a high defense stopping Hikari dead in his tracks.

"**I-Impossible!**"

Yami grabbed Hikari and threw him on the ground, bringing the Wo Dao to the back of his neck in an inescapable killing position.

"**You thought you had me trapped didn't you? Well, you underestimated my might! Guy, I have defeated this idealistic fool, come with me to gain this power!**"

Guy just shook his head vehemently.

"I don't want this sort of power!"

The arena was wrecked, in some places, to the ground. For every missed swing Yami made, a large gash was made, whether on the wall, or dug deep in the ground.

"I'd rather spend my days wandering with nothing, than with this ability."

"**Well said.**"

Hikari had seemingly teleported next to Guy.

"**Follow me,**" he said.

And he did.

Guy had taken his first step to realizing his potential as "Saint of Swords" and down the endless path of promise.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I don't think I'll be able to type for a while. Until next time – review like mad.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't have much to say here… um… yeah.

Succession

Chapter 3

Guy found himself in a completely blank room. There were no doors or windows. It was completely cubic. But the oddest quality about it was… there were no shadows. Not even Guy's was present. Therefore, no corners could be seen, giving the illusion of an endless expanse of white. (Imagine The Matrix)

"Hello?"

"**Hello.**"

Hikari appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa! Don't scare me like that. What… is this place anyways? And where are the shadows?"

"**This is the Eternity Room. Here, there are no shadows because my counterpart, Yami, has precedence over them and rules them in his domain, The End of Time. Interestingly enough, your darkness is being granted his power as we speak.**"

"So… to catch up, I need to train right?"

"**Indeed.**"

"Then it's time to train!"

"**Very well.**"

With a wave of his hand, Hikari transformed the expanse into a very practical training ground.

"**Here, I shall impart the ancient style of… Succession…**"

"Succession…?"

"**Yes, a very efficient and graceful style that brings out the potential of the student. It has no special techniques, save one that only a master can perform. The base of the style the idea: every move must be followed by another – thus giving it the name, Succession.**"

"I think I understand…"

"**Ha, ha, ha, I don't mean to laugh, but you are simply amusing!**"

"What'd you say?"

"**Whoa, time to start.**"

After putting down Guy's rebellion, Hikari showed him the starting sword stance.

"**Now, we shall call this, sword stance 1. Now think, what are all the possible moves from this position?**"

"Well, I could slash straight down, or slash diagonally, slash horizontally, an upward slash, or a thrust."

"**Well done. Now, here comes the hard part. The opponent always has two options: evade or block. Assume he blocks your downward slash, how many options do you have from there…?**"

"Oh no! I have to learn every possibility from each stance and option to counter each move?"

"**As well as every move from there, and so on. ** **That is why we have an eternity of time…**"

…

After an indefinite stretch of time, Guy had vastly improved his strength, speed, and skill, but more importantly, had come close to mastering the Succession style of swordsmanship. But he had one more task yet to perform…

"**Guy, your form is excellent.**"

"Truly?"

"**Guy, remember when you first started this style, I told you that there was one special technique only attainable by masters?**"

"Yes, sensei!"

"**There is a requirement to this technique.**"

"Yes?"

"**It is to defeat your darkness.**"

"Defeat my darkness? But I already have chosen the way of the light, doesn't that mean I-"

"**Your darkness has not disappeared, it simply no longer resides within you. We must travel to the end of time and defeat the darkness that has grown stronger under the influence of Yami.**"

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"**Guy, I must warn you, your dark side is still more powerful than you at this moment. Do you still want to train more before challenge your darkness, or…**"

"There's no point in waiting more, because to challenge my darkness is to plunge into the shadows. I will have to face it sometime… To abandon one's duties is not courageous. Below the courageous, there is nothing." (1)

"**Hmm… I have taught you well. Let us depart.**"

With a flick of his hand, Hikari transported them into the unknown.

The teleportation completely disoriented Guy – he had never teleported this long before… This place was definitely far, far away.

…

Yami stared at a complete shadow of Guy. It was a silhouette, a figure of darkness, with no flicker of light, down to its very core. This, which Yami called, Shadow, was opposite to Guy. Shadow had incredible physical stats, including defense to corporeal attacks, and resistance against magic. For whatever reason, however, Shadow had very little luck, and depended solely on his power.

Yami had given this absolute power to Shadow in hopes of one day allowing Shadow to take over Guy, thus ensnaring him in the dark. Yami was confident that Guy could not defeat Shadow.

In this battle, the victor would either be Guy or his darkness, determining what would control his mind, body, and soul.

Yami suddenly stiffened, as did Shadow.

With a flash of light, Hikari and Guy appeared at the end of time.

"**We have arrived…**"

"**Obviously…**"

"**Yami, you still carry that unpleasant tone.**"

"**Hikari, you still carry that unpleasant face.**"

"AT LEAST HE HAS A FACE!" yelled out Guy.

"Master Yami would rather not have a face than have one like Hikari's." countered Shadow.

Suddenly Guy realized something.

"Wait a second, both of you still look exactly like Karel, almost mirror images…"

Both Hikari and Yami stared at Guy in surprise.

"**So we do.**"

"**Enough! Let's get to the fighting!**"

"**So be it. Guy versus Shadow.**"

Yami transformed the landscape into the plains during the night. Both Guy and Shadow took places about 20 feet apart. Both drew their swords.

"**Ready… BEGIN!**"

Shadow launched himself into a flying swipe at Guy, who promptly parried and attempted to counter. Shadow evaded the slash and was about to slice downwards at Guy when he was slammed in the gut with Guy's fist, pushing him back several feet.

Guy grinned and said, "No one said it had to be just swords."

Shadow simply had a nonchalant look about him, when he suddenly disappeared.

Guy's grin instantly evaporated when he saw his opponent leave without a trace.

"Left, right, behind?"

Guy sensed something…

"To the left!"

Guy brought his sword up just in time to hit away the incoming thrust of Shadow's blade.

"Ha-ha!"

Shadow disappeared again.

"Dangit! This is getting annoying!"

"Left, right, behind?" Guy contemplated once again.

"Above!"

Guy could barely make out the silhouette of a shadow making a flicker in the glimmering of the full moon, before a blade came crashing down.

"Ugh…"

The slash gave Guy's right shoulder a beating. Luckily for Guy, the swords they were using were dull, so it did not pierce his skin, but still bruised him.

"Give up!" You won't be able to use your sword arm for some time!"

"Things do look rather grim, don't they?" spouted Guy.

"**Hikari,**" Yami cackled, "**Your student has lost!**"

"**No, not yet.**"

Shadow walked away for a distance of 10 feet. Finally revealing some of his evil nature, Shadow said,

"Guy, I see the fear in your eyes. The fear and the anger… Yes… Use that, it fuels your attacks. It is how I defeated you."

"Is that so…?"

"Yes, use that dormant power within you. It will become your strength."

"Hmm…"

"You may be able to defeat me with it, as I defeated you."

Guy switched his sword from the right hand to the left.

"You defeated me?" Guy joked, "Did I tell you? I'm left-handed."

With that, Guy charged with renewed vigor, stronger than before.

Shadow was caught off-guard and desperately attempted to parry Guy's sword strike, but failed, and was hit square on the chest with a brilliant slash.

"Urgh! Damn you!" cursed Shadow.

Shadow, clutching his chest in pain, hurriedly disappeared in his usual fashion.

This time, however, Guy did not check his surroundings. Guy just smiled as he felt his blade parry Shadow's slash without conscious thought.

Shadow couldn't understand it. He kept slashing and slashing from every angle he could think of, yet Guy, without even trying, could now somehow parry every attack. What was happening?

"**Hikari! Impossible! This is the beginning of…**"

"**Yes, Yami, the beginning of the Succession technique. The proof of a master. The only and ultimate technique of the style – it exceeds the limits of the human mind, body, and soul, to allow the user to guard and attack without conscious thought, to multiply the powers of the senses: sight, smell, hearing, to heal injuries, to increase strength, speed, skill, defense, and resistance by a great amount, and…**"

With a shout, Guy finally attacked. With his thrust, he felt some energy from a source familiar to him coat his blade in an ethereal blue, slicing straight through his opponent's sword, thereby winning the match.

"**He can generate and use the energy of his soul.**"

"**But, Hikari, this defies logic! In order to use the Succession technique, he must defeat his darkness! He was in the middle of the battle when he used it! He had to have defeated it already. He had to…**"

"**Hahaha! Yami, don't you understand? He already did.**"

While Yami contemplated those words, Guy, with a sigh, fell down, absolutely content with the outcome of the battle.

"**Well done, Guy.**"

"**Hmm… I suppose… Yes, well done.**" Yami admitted, through begrudgingly.

"**So… It is time. To return to the outside world. Your experience here will be transferred out there.**"

"Goodbye, Hikari, Yami."

"**Guy,**" Yami instructed,"**Shadow will return to your body, but will not harm you or attempt to take over. You have conquered your darkness. Even the conquered holds respect for the conqueror.**"

"Thank you…"

Both Hikari and Yami waved their hands, and in a flash of blinding, spinning colors, and disorientation, Guy found himself back in Bern, at the exact time he left it.

"Hey! I'm back!" Guy shouted.

Then he collapsed.

(1) Yondaime

Review. Like. Come on. Something. Who cares, you can flame me. Just click that button… You can do it… You know you wanna…


	4. Chapter 4

This story won't be a very long one, but I assure you, it will be of a higher quality. Now then…

Succession

Chapter 4

Guy, completely exhausted from the trip to and from the Wo Dao, collapsed back in the real world…

Karel wordlessly moved Guy and various paraphernalia. The sun just setting in the distance beyond the mountains, Karel realized the time and decided to build a fire right then and there. Without gathering tinder or small twigs and brush, Karel simply found a semi-large log from the nearby wooded area. After surrounding the log with stones, Karel took his Wo Dao, and struck the log with zeal, the slash erupting in a discharge of flame.

Satisfied, Karel had built the fire. It would last through the night, and provide the two with warmth after a tiring day. For just one, just one fraction of a second, Karel smiled, not smirking, not sneering, but actually smiling. But as quickly as it came, it receded at the same rate. And Karel was puzzled. How could he let that slip through his visage? Why did it happen?

After a few hours of pondering and sitting cross-legged, Karel noticed that Guy started to stir. It was obvious that the boy had chosen the light side. One such as Guy would never choose the path Karel had taken for any reason. Karel sighed as the weight his shoulders carried felt heaver than before.

"Hey! What's the matter, sensei?"

Karel started. He glanced at the spot Guy had previously occupied empty, and whirled around to see Guy crouching behind him, a cheerful grin plastered on his mug.

This was new. Karel definitely did not expect Guy to be this fast.

"Exactly… how much did you improve when you were training…?"

"A lot!"

"Ha… You are simply amusing." Karel allowed himself one chuckle. No more.

"Grrr… Why does everyone keep saying that!?"

"You are what people perceive of you."

"…? What was that supposed to mean?"

"…"

Karel gazed into the fire. It was mesmerizing to stare into that burning light, yet Karel stiffened. Karel quickly got up and turned his back to the flame. And he proceeded to walk into the cover of the night.

"Master, where are you going?"

"Nowhere. Just taking a walk."

"Well, could you observe my sword style?"

"You… are not tired?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Very well then."

Turning on his heel, Karel now faced Guy, who now was able to easily lift the imbued steel blade.

"Yaaah!"

"Hiyaa!"

"Haa!"

There was an endless flow of sword strikes and parries, fluidly joined to the next. There was no stumble or pause. The brilliant swordplay of a master was at work. And yet…

"Guy. That would be excellent if you were fighting just one person. What if you were to fight many at once?"

"Hmm… You know, I never thought of that!"

"That is because that is the ancient style of Succession. So ancient, in fact, that there were only traditional battles held, one on one. But tradition is lost now. Do you think a horde of bandits will let you fight them one on one until they are all dead?"

"Oh no! What am I going to do?"

"Don't fret. Just go back into that first stance you were in."

"Okay."

Guy slid into his starting position.

"Now think, Guy, that your opponent is in front of you. I imagine that you were taught to follow each move with another based upon your opponent's reactions. But there is one move that is taught less in your style that is extremely useful in quick killing: the basic thrust."

"But Hikari-sensei told me that it was part of the set of possibilities I could do."

"Yes, but obviously you must have understood that there were many more slashes you could do than thrusts."

"I… think I get it."

"Hmm… Well, a thrust is nearly impossible to dodge or block at close range. From a greater distance, a charging thrust is often more effective than a charging slash. Therefore, to attack with thrusts is extremely useful in dispatching your opponent with precision and speed."

"Oh! So is this your style?"

"… I suppose, if you wish to call it a style. It is more a… method."

"…"

"Well, you don't need to rid yourself of the Succession style, you may, however, wish to keep this piece of information in mind during the battle at the shrine of seals."

"I understand, master."

Guy went back to practicing. Smiling, he decided to practice his Succession technique. Letting energy flow through him, the power was activated, and Guy virtually flew through the clearing at blinding speed, attacking imaginary targets at astonishing rates. But he was also incorporating more thrusts in his attacks as instructed by Karel. Guy was just laughing, it was just so much fun to have these abilities. He could have done this for hours and hours, just laughing, practicing, slashing, and thrusting… sprinting…. Finally, though, he slowed down, and ended the technique, stopping where he originally started. He panted as a drop of sweat fell down the side of his head. The only downside to the technique was that it took vast amounts of concentration and focus to be able to maintain it, as well as much discipline. Guy turned to Karel.

"How was that?"

"…"

"Master!"

"…"

"Master, how goes my training?"

"…"

"I really think I am getting the hang of it. Maybe I'm, you know, gifted or something? I'm still no match for you, but soon…"

"Guy."

"Hm?"

"Your training is over."

Whatever Guy was expecting, it certainly wasn't that.

"Huh? Why?!"

"Your are strong enough. If I teach you any more than this… Then I will have to cut you down where you stand. I would cleave you in two before you could take a single breath."

"…!"

It was only then that Guy noticed that Karel was gripping the Wo Dao with fanatical tension.

"Even now," lamented the swordmaster, "I can barely restrain my blade. It longs to bathe in your blood, to test your steel. The thought alone makes my blood roil."

"M-Master!"

"Leave. Never speak to me. Forget your offer to seek me out in a year's time."

"M-Master! Thank you!"

Karel was quite surprised at this statement. What did Guy have to thank Karel for?

"I owe you so much. But when I said I would challenge you, that was no lie. I will grow stronger. I will beat you."

Karel allowed himself one more genuine smile before answering.

"…So be it. When next our swords cross, we will see. Let us meet one year from now. Then I will know your skill. Until then."

Guy's tone was subdued.

"…Yes…"

Thoughtfully, he added one last word to his statement.

"Master."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Short-ish chapter, but I updated extremely fast. Uncharacteristic no?

Anyway, what do you think? Tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

I have some ideas that might make people break down and smash their fists against their monitors, but oh well. That's for a couple chapters ahead. For now, I think I won't make anything too depressing. But I warn you; there may be vivid scenes of battle, including gore. OK. Anyways…

Succession

Chapter 5

There was an awkward silence every time Guy and Karel came face to face. In three days time, a decisive battle would be fought in the lands surrounding the Shrine of Seals, but Guy and Karel would have to fight side by side, defending the northwestern mountains. The history texts would later name the battle, "Cog of Destiny."

After an enemy messenger talked briefly with the tactician, it is was made apparent how overwhelmed the small band of soldiers was. For from every corner of the expanse, enemy forces appeared. To the force of only 14, the enemies had them outnumbered five to one.

Guy swallowed his saliva, as he ran out to his appointed position near the mountains, next to his ex-mentor.

"Be on your guard," was all that Karel had to say to Guy.

And the battle began.

Immediately, the dank odor of human blood began to waft through the air – Karel had made the first kill. Then all was chaos, as great sounds of shouts and clashing of weapons reverberated through the vast battleground.

As a Guy advanced further, a general sauntered easily out to meet him.

"Hahaha! Aren't you a little young to be here, boy?"

Guy only gripped the hilt of the heavy steel blade with more intensity, preparing himself for the decision he was about to make.

As the general continued to laugh heartily, Guy closed the distance between them in a second. With one precise thrust, Guy pierced the general's armor, sending the sword straight through the man's chest.

"Urgh…"

The man, now devoid of humor, slumped to the floor with an odd sort of thud. However, Guy was already being faced with another knight of the Black Fang. The knight, seeing the example his general had set for him, used no effort on insulting the Sacaen, instead wielding his lance in a very defensible position. Betraying no emotion, Guy cut through the shaft of the lance before wounding the knight enough to give reason for him to escape with his life. Guy, wiping the sweat from his brow, was now starting to breathe hard, momentarily losing his concentration.

Suddenly, the voice of a man sprang behind him in a garbled cry of victory, the warrior sensing the lapse in Guy's attentiveness. The axe-wielding warrior had quickly raised the axe above his head, preparing to strike, when a certain swordmaster coldly decapitated him, effectively ending the threat.

"I told you not to let your guard down – can't have you dying before our duel can I?"

Guy gave a wry smile before dashing behind his ex-mentor and hitting with the butt of the sword, a man who was attempting to sneak up on Karel.

"The same to you."

Karel scoffed.

"I could have easily dealt with that threat."

And the battle continued. More and more forces poured in, surrounding the two, but they could not stand against the duo of mentor and protégé, for together they were unstoppable.

In the end, Karel and Guy had not a scratch upon them as they approached the actual structure of the Shrine of Seals. Within the building lay one of the greatest swordmasters of all the land. Lloyd Reed - the White Wolf. And yet all Karel had to say was,

"Finally, someone to test my blade."

Guarding the throne, Lloyd was not fighting to avenge his brother. He was fighting to join him.

A few of the lords talked to him, along with Nino and Legault, yet Lloyd would not be strayed from the path he had chosen. For whatever reason, through common sense, or through suspicion of Sonia and the morphs, Lloyd seemed to know that this group had not killed his brother. Karel… decided to fight him alone. Before the fight, Karel asked Lloyd the question,

"Why are you fighting?"

To this, Lloyd's response was something like 'I don't know.'

The two swordmasters constantly disappeared and reappeared, striking at each other with precision, yet the other always parrying and entering into his own sequence of attacks. It was like a strange ethereal dance to those watching – such skill involved, yet the swordmasters made it seem enjoyable, even though one wrong move would spell death. Back and forth the duel went, with no signs of stopping.

But then, Lloyd blundered uncharacteristically. He put way too much weight into a dashing horizontal cut, causing him to lose balance.

Quickly exploiting this weakness, Karel leapt to the attack, giving Lloyd a mortal wound to the side. With a hiss, Lloyd grabbed his side in pain and let go of his sword. Lloyd had lost.

"Why did you do that?" Karel questioned.

"Urgh… do what…?"

"That blunder… you did it on purpose. Why?"

"You didn't… you didn't overhear the conversations between Legault and," Lloyd coughed up blood, "Nino and me?"

"I did. But why are you fighting if you know your brother was not slain by our hands? I… do not understand."

"Haa… You're just like that Sonia – cold and calculating… A guy like you… could never understand…"

"What? Tell me!"

Feeling life slip away from him, the White Wolf gave no more heed to the Sword Demon, his last whispers echoing,

"No more waiting, Linus… I'm coming…"

Karel stared blankly at Lloyd's corpse. Pausing for quite a few moments, Karel strode forward and took Lloyd's blade, the Light Brand and fastened it to his belt.

"I will keep this memento of our battle until I understand. Goodbye… Lloyd Reed of the four fangs; the Sword Demon has slain the White Wolf."

And with that, Karel paced away from the Shrine to the surrounding grassy areas, alone. While the lords were conversing with Athos, Karel massaged his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. He was silent as the lords teleported away to some unknown darkness beneath the Shrine. Rain started to fall in large droplets, resembling teardrops, mourning and washing the death that had occurred.

Then, like a subtle flash of lightning, Karel saw a boy running in the scarlet plains. His name is Karel, and he just turned eight this year. His smile is as broad as the sun rising and he wants to learn swordsmanship for his birthday. His sister gives him a hug, while his father pats him on the back.

Then, as quick as it came, the memory faded… Was that he? He couldn't remember. So many things about his life all washed away in a pool of forgotten memories.

Karel shivered – he had never felt more alone.

…

…

Okay, maybe that was depressing. Forgive me. Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Enter…

Succession

Chapter 6

After the Shrine of Seals, the group headed to Ostia. After successfully defending from a surprise attack by Nergal's morphs, the group decided to stock up on supplies before returning to Valor, the Dread Isle. After all, the Ostian armories and shops were the best in the world.

As luck would have it, Bartre was among the few to stock up on supplies. But he wasn't interested in purchasing goods, no. He was far more interested in the arena, and waging battle…

A female swordmaster looked disdainfully at the competition.

"Hmm… Brother's not here either…"

Stepping in front of her, Bartre proudly puffed up his chest.

"You thought you had seen the last of me?"

"Oh. You're still alive?"

"What?!"

After the quick dialogue, the two combatants struck at each other, Bartre missing completely with his attack, but the female swordmaster, Karla, hit dead on two times. But through sheer will power and brute strength, Bartre managed to keep standing.

"You've gotten stronger," Karla noted.

"Of course!"

Following further dialogue, Karla was convinced to join the group and its cause, if only to seek her brother.

The band of soldiers, now headed south towards Badon, the port city that would allow them to sail to the Dread Isle.

On the way…

Guy was practicing his form in a meadow during a break of traveling.

"Haa!"

"Hiyaa!"

Suddenly, a voice broke through the practice.

"Who are you to wield that blade?"

Guy looked around wildly, searching for the voice that had scolded him so.

"Who's there?"

Karla broke through the brush surrounding the meadow, now easily visible. Without answering Guy's question, she quickly retorted,

"That blade was mine. I remember I embedded it into an ancient shrine – one that only my family could access. And, save one other, my family is dead. Who are you, thief?"

"I'm no thief! You want a thief, go look for Matthew!"

But immediately, Karla ceased looking for a verbal answer, as she drew her Wo Dao, and dashed across the meadow.

"Whoa!" Guy shouted out, as he dodged the first slash.

But then, following that slash, Karla continued with a thrust, which Guy was forced to dodge again.

"Impossible! This is the Succession style!" Were the thoughts that rang through Guy's mind.

Following up the thrust, Karla delivered a turnback kick, hitting Guy square in the chest, forcing him to fly back several feet. As Guy landed with a thud, Karla, for unknown reasons, started coughing up blood.

"Ow… Whoa, are you okay… um…"

"Karla. You're just a thief – what do you care?"

"Hmm… Karla. That sounds sort of like Master…"

But Karla didn't let Guy finish, as she went into a flurry of consecutive attacks.

However, Guy was ready this time. He parried the first attack, and then started in his own combination, incorporating multiple hard-to-block thrusts in as well.

Karla treaded quickly and carefully around the thrusts and leapt back, creating a large distance.

"This style… It's like Succession, but like brother Karel's as well. Who is this kid?" Karla reflected.

"Boy! Who taught you?"

"My name's not 'boy,' it's Guy!"

"Okay, Guy, who taught you?"

"Why Master Karel of course! And Hikari, too!"

But Karla had stopped listening after Guy said the word "Karel."

"Brother Karel taught you?"

"Yeah!"

"Then… that means you didn't steal that sword either I suppose. Forgive me."

"Oh… That's okay. It was fun!"

Then, something clicked in Guy's mind.

"Wait… You're Master Karel's sister?"

"Yes, Karel is my brother. I've been searching for him a long time…"

"Oh!" Guy started, and without tact finished, "So _you're_ the one he didn't kill!"

"Wh-What?"

"Oh! Uh… You mean, you didn't know…? Hikari-sensei told me that Karel slew all his family but one – so you must be the one."

"I-impossible! I don't believe you! Brother Karel was the one that wasn't found. I was away a-and… bandits must have attacked!"

Guy was silent for once, not knowing how to answer. But he did not have to, for another voice answered for him in one word.

"Karla…"

"Brother!"

With an amazingly loud shout for someone for a low constitution, Karla called to Karel, who had just appeared at the edge of the meadow. Karel, though, had not much to say, only repeating his sister's name,

"Karla…"

Karla then glared at Guy, who instantly yelped and ran away. After she was sure they were alone, she finally started her shpeal.

"It really is you! It really is you! I've finally found you!"

At this, Karel answered ambiguously,

"I… have been looking for you as well. Of the six of us, four are gone. You and I are all that remain."

Karel's response evoked Karla's memories… The grandmother who had died of consumption. The father who was strict, yet encouraging. The mother, ever caring, and though hiding it, dying too of consumption. The baby brother who had not yet known the word evil.

But as soon as she thought of this, she remembered returning to a scarlet plain that was washed in blood and flames, finding the dead bodies of her parents and her younger brother. Then, not seeing her older brother's body, Karel, assumed that he had escaped from the turmoil. But that boy, Guy, said also that "Karel slew all his family but one." Upon remembering this, Karla became frantic.

"No… It can't be!! Brother… our parents…"

Further adding to her aggravation, Karel simply stated,

"Slain by my blade."

Call it intuition - Karla breathed a single word…

"Unthinkable."

"You are of the same blood – you must understand. Only one can wield the sword. Our clan lived for this sword, as they died by it. Our father knew this, and he tried to protect the sword."

Saddened by her brother's words, Karla fell silent at this point.

"…"

"You were not worth fighting at the time. But time changes…"

Karel had a faraway glance for just a second before continuing,

"Everything. Beautiful, Karla."

"Brother?"

"Your swordsmanship," Karel clarified, "It is truly a thing to behold. So much that I can barely resist the urge to strike you down."

"You would kill me… too?"

Seeking a suitable response, Karel answered,

"Eventually, yes. It is you or I, Karla. One and only one can carry this sword."

"…"

At Karla's silence, Karel turned, and walked away without a second glance, but had one thought in mind.

"I'm sorry."

While Karel walked away, Karla stood motionless in the middle of the meadow. Even as hours passed after Karel had long since left the clearing, Karla was still a statue.

But, as the time reached midnight, Karla dragged one foot, then the other, dispirited, slowly back towards camp.

Karla wept that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Last chapter was rushed and not up to standards – my apologies. Therefore, I shall make this chapter one of the best.

By your leave,

Ephidel.

P.S.

I warn you that something VERY dramatic will happen in the chapter. Be on your guard. Just know that this story will not end until about chapter 10.

Succession

Chapter 7

By the time brother and sister, Karel and Karla, met again, the group was already on the Dread Isle.

Karla wandered helplessly beyond the encampment the group had set inside the woods. She meandered to a path towards grassy hills that were reminiscent of her home to find her brother already waiting there, as if he expected her.

"Brother…"

Karla sighed. She by now knew exactly what her brother would say.

"Karla. Perfect… Shall we begin?"

At this, the wind picked up, anticipating a fight. Blades of wet grass grazed against Karla's ankles. But she said nothing.

"Draw your blade, Karla."

The moment Karel said this, he unsheathed his own sword, brandishing it in a ready position.

"…"

Seeing his sister idly stand, Karel unsteadily lowered his sword.

"What? Why do you wait?"

"Do you remember, Brother? It was so long ago… We were still little…"

Karel was caught completely off-guard by this line of questioning.

"What are you talking about?"

"The plains shone scarlet in the twilight… I was crying because I had lost my way. You picked me up and carried me home."

"The memory is…"

Suddenly, Karel saw a girl, small and thin, her hair long and dark grey, which sprawled out on the cold and damp grasses of a scarlet plain. She was lost, hopelessly lost, and her small frame shook with each tear that was shed. With despair, she had realized that the frigid wind that blew in from Ilia to the secluded plains of scarlet in Sacae would not spare even a young girl a wintry death. And so she cried as she lamented her situation. She was about to close her eyes, when she saw a figure just over the hills.

"Brother?"

Karel was silent as he saw this memory played before him, his younger self picking up a younger Karla and hoisting her up. The young girl, now comforted as she held tightly to her brother's back, quickly fell asleep, her crying ceasing, her shaking ceasing.

Then it was gone. It all faded to black.

The memory vanished with nary a trace.

"The memory is… lost to me. I cannot recall it."

Karla was completely the opposite.

"I remember it so clearly. The warmth of your back. If I could, I would have stayed that way forever…"

Random sequences of memories flashed by Karel as he gazed at his sister. Like sparks of static, they sent Karel into a momentary shock as he dropped his sword; it landed with a muffled thud on the grassy earth below.

"……"

Now Karla spoke again.

"Brother… I hated the sword. I never wanted to learn a skill that could only be used to kill. But it was the only way to get close to you, brother."

Karel still was silent.

"……"

Looking at the dropped sword, Karla apologized,

"…You seem unable to concentrate, brother. Forgive me. Perhaps we should duel another day."

With that, Karla walked away headed back towards the group's encampment. And now Karel was the one to stand as a statue, pondering Karla's words, pondering what remained of his own memories.

…

…

A year had passed, and with Nergal's defeat, each of the group went their own way. But Karel still wandered, in search of meaning and blood.

Yet he found it in a tavern.

It was a fine bar scene indeed. In the bar, men were singing boisterously as they swayed from side to side. There was a cloaked stranger in the corner. And of course, there was the drunk telling Karel of the strongest man he knew.

"Y-yeah! They call him the Sword Siag- er- Saint o' wha… oh yeah! The Saint of Swords. He's the strongest of all swordsmen. But funny thing is…"

The drunkard swung from side to side of the table.

"They say he was trained by the Sword Demon!"

At this statement, the whole bar was filled with raucous laughter.

"I see…"

Karel lowered the temperature several degrees in the tavern by drawing his sword.

"And where can I find 'The Saint of Swords'?"

From the corner of the now silent bar, the cloaked stranger stood up and took down his hood, revealing his face.

"He's in town," smirked Guy.

…

…

On the plains near the town, the two swordmasters instantly appeared.

"Ah, Guy. How long has it been since I taught you…?"

"A year, master."

"Yet you still refer to me as master."

"I still kept this, too."

Guy unsheathed a large blade.

"Ah, that steel blade. You carry yourself with such poise – you have truly become a swordmaster."

"…"

"I suppose words won't do now. Very well, we fight."

Karel, too, brandished his trusty sword, Wo Dao.

The leaves rustled from the surrounding trees, falling to the soil below. Both swordsmen secured their footing. Clouds had formed during the afternoon and collected overhead.

It now started to rain, dampening the playing field.

And that was when the duel began.

Karel started first this time.

Karel dashed in with blindingly fast and perfected thrust, aiming to settle the duel in one move.

However, Guy batted away the thrust with a low parry, countering with a thrust of his own. Karel sidestepped to the left, evading the thrust, only to step into a crashing roundhouse kick, which flung Karel back at least 20 feet.

"Haha! You've improved so much, Guy."

With a maniacal grin, Karel wielded his Wo Dao straight out in front of him in a simple position.

"What's the matter? Attack me."

Guy let out a chuckle, sped towards the defense.

Karel, anticipating this, lashed out in a horizontal slash, blocked by Guy's steel blade. But then, Karel vanished and appeared again inside of Guy's guard.

"I've got you!"

Karel viciously jabbed at Guy's side with his elbow. Recoiling, Guy held his side that was now throbbing with pain. But now was not the time for pain.

Slowly, Guy removed his hand from his gut and used it to grip his sword, now holding it with both hands.

"Ready, master? This is going to be the final blow."

Guy rushed towards Karel. He leapt into the air, his forward slash easy to read, yet with so much speed that it was impossible to evade, and with so much strength that it was impossible to block.

Karel chose the only option left to him.

He attacked at the same time.

Karel thrust the Wo Dao at his former student, fully intent on taking the most likely lethal slash that his student had prepared.

Guy widened his eyes at this new development. This was not what he intended. The only outcome of it would be death to both of them simultaneously. There was nothing else.

Guy analyzed every possible scenario in his mind. There was nothing. Nothing else. But wait! He could use the Succession technique…

However, though he realized he could use that and win the duel, he chose the only other option possible.

In that second, Guy pulled back his sword. He pulled it back. He just threw it away – essentially.

"What?" Karel breathed.

With Guy retreating his sword, Karel had stabbed his sword through Guy. The Wo Dao made naught but a slice and it was done. Karel had killed Guy. He stabbed him. Through his heart. He would not survive. Karel, in numbness, pulled back the blade from the body of his student.

"Guy…? What is this…? What have you done? What have you done!?"

Guy, bleeding profusely, gave a weak smile as a response.

"Guy! Foolish student! You could have activated your Succession technique and you would have won! You would have killed me and won the duel! What did you do!?"

"Master… Karel…"

Blood started dripping from the corner of Guy's lips.

"I know… that I could have won… But…"

Guy coughed hard, trying to hang on before telling his master his final message.

"I finally figured out… why… you… fight…"

"…"

Karel dropped his sword and picked up Guy, walking him nearer to the forest, where it was warmer. The night stretched longer than seemed possible.

"You… find strong opponents… Not because you're bloodthirsty… And not even because your dark side controls you…"

Karel placed Guy beneath a tree to seek shelter from the rain.

"You fight… to seek redemption. You fight… because the only thing you will ever remember – the only thing that will forever occupy your mind… is killing your family… Master… Karel…"

"Guy…"

"You are not the demon everyone says you are. You… regret your actions. That alone makes you human. You fight… in the hopes that someday, someone will be able to strike you down, so that you may die honorably in battle… Master Karel…"

"No more…"

"Don't you get it? You're… just… like… Lloyd…"

"Guy… Don't…"

With his last breath, Guy closed his eyes as he whispered his last words.

"Master Karel… I could not strike you down… Forgive……"

"…"

"…me…"

And with that, Guy's soul left this spiritual plane.

…

…

That night, the villagers in town heard an unearthly scream coming from the woods. When they worked up the courage to find out what it was, they found the forest aflame.

And thus began Karel's deterioration towards utter madness.

…

…

I warned you. But be of good cheer. I will not allow the story to end with depression.


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing much to say here…

Succession

Chapter 8

"Aaarrrggh! Why won't you leave me alone!?"

That was the desperate cry of a villager, helplessly being terrorized by a maddened Karel.

"…"

Karel had not talked since the day he had taken his student's life. In fact, he had not slept since he had taken his student's life. That was eight days ago. Most go insane after five days without sleep, but Karel was already insane – did it matter? And Karel had done nothing but wander from one village to the next, slaughtering all that stood in his way. He had forgotten more – he had forgotten his student, his sister, and the journey to the Dread Isle. Now he really was the sword demon – killing from instinct – without a mind.

"Why!?"

The villager clutched the stump that used to be his arm. He looked a bit like Guy.

Karel killed him, too.

More stab wounds accumulated on the dead villager's body until it became an unrecognizable piece of meat.

No… this would not do…

Karel carved the village with his sword, leaving no survivors.

Then, he wandered around again. No longer possessing the noble poise that he once had, Karel hunched over, his eyes sunken and ringed in black. His clothes were stained in blood, both dried and fresh. On the path, nothing was spared from his sword. He cut down merchants, passers on the road, even the vegetation. If one were to follow Karel's footsteps, he or she would find only death.

But then… Karel, be it by luck or fate, found the final person who might be able to stop his berserk state. His sister.

Karel glanced wildly around at first, before finally making eye contact with his last remaining kin. His mind first drew a blank, but then as he saw her face, he finally began to remember… His voice hoarse from disuse, he rasped out,

"Karla… Are you ready?"

Karla showed no signs of hesitation as she answered boldly,

"Yes. Do as you wish, brother. When I fall to you, I will leave no regrets."

Karel's mind started to creak and groan – beginning to turn and operate again.

"……"

Karla, almost off-handedly, made an observation,

"We are less than human now. We are no different from our swords themselves. Our hearts are cold, and we count the days we live solely by the flesh we cleave. What meaning can there be in such an existence?"

Karel started to remember his journey. He started to remember teaching someone…

"…"

Now Karla made her final stand – the one that would either make her die on the spot, or bring her brother back.

"Cut me down, brother. I simply wanted to hear your voice before I died. Now I have. I am satisfied."

"…"

Karla closed her eyes and outstretched her hands, as if offering herself.

"…"

Karel grasped his sword, ready to draw. But the second he clenched the Wo Dao, a burst of light illuminated his mind, causing him to remember all that had occurred in his lifetime – remembering his childhood, the journey, Guy, and his family. It was like a torch, erupting with flame, radiating towards the darkest corners of his mind. He could see through the fog and the dark that subjugated his mind for so long. He remembered all the guilty times in his life… But now he could also remember the few bright and happy times in his life.

Karel relaxed his hand and let it drop to his side. He smiled as he recalled how Karla acted in the past and now in the present.

"Karla… You haven't changed."

Karla blinked.

"But I have. I must have. When I am with you, I remember the past."

"Brother…"

"Go where you will. I will not fight you."

"Brother… Brother, what will you do?"

"Well…"

"I won't stop you… I doubt you can resist the destiny of our blood for long… So I will wait for you. On the scarlet plain. I will wait for my brother to come home…"

"…"

And with that, Karla slowly started to walk in the direction from whence she came.

If one were to look, one would see a line, dividing the road the wide way. On one side, Karel's half would be carnage – blood and bits of once living flesh, the shade of trees diminishing the sunlight. On the other side, Karla's half would be a beautiful walk in the park – the sun shining brightly and unobstructed, the flowers in blossom and smiling.

Karla walked her path, but now Karel had started to follow.

Karel started to trace his sister's footsteps. He made three steps in her direction, and then fell down to the warm earth. He could enjoy the sun's light for the first time in years.

And yet, there still lingered darkness. A shadow was permanently cast above the red steel of his sword. A shadow cast above Karel. A cage of gloom had captured and confined Karel within its bars.

But then again, the sun could go through the bars.

And so, Karel fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter. Then, the epilogue.

Succession

Chapter 9

For another year, Karel wandered. But he did not kill – at least not without a second thought.

Yet he still felt the calling of his home – the scarlet plain. Still enshrouded in darkness, he drifted aimlessly towards the calling.

The scarlet plains were in a perpetual sunset. At just the right latitude to the north, the sun stayed near the horizon and only during the midnight hours would the sun recede.

When Karel visited his homeland again, there was no fire or blood. Just the sun. He could make out the house on the hill of which he could remember only death, now with new life. The bodies of his parents and brother were now in their proper graves in the yard behind the house.

Karla was married with Bartre and now had a baby girl.

"Come here Fir…"

The small baby crawled onto her mother's lap, cooing with enthusiasm.

Karel stood at the doorway, not knowing how to respond to the baby. So instead, he said,

"Karla. I have returned."

"Karel."

The baby, who had an amazingly fast development of vocabulary, said,

"KA – REL! KA-REL!"

"Uncle Karel, Fir," Karla added.

"UN-KL KA-REL!"

Baby Fir continued to spout Karel's name phonetically as Karla and Karel started to converse.

"So, Brother, what brings you here?"

"Karla… though I am inspired by your and others' dedication… it is too late for me. A cloud of darkness and an urge to kill continuously follows me. I cannot kill you, but I itch for the blood of all. I am afraid that I am and always will be… the Sword Demon."

"Brother…"

"…"

Karla coughed at this point. Hard.

"Karla! Are you okay? You look pale."

Karla tried to discreetly wipe off a dribble of blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her left hand.

However, Karel grabbed her left wrist and twisted it so that he could see the scarlet mark that was evident.

"Karla! This is why mother was dying! This is consumption!"

"…"

Just then, heavy, but fast footsteps were heard. Bartre crashed open the door, having come home from his mercenary job.

"Karla! I heard you coughing again! Are you…?"

Bartre trailed off as he saw Karel.

"You!"

"Bartre? You are the father of this child?"

"Uh… Um…"

Karla interrupted weakly,

"Brother… he is. It's okay…"

Bartre was against the wall in fright. Luckily for him…

"Do not worry, Bartre. There is no danger to your health from me."

Bartre looked as though he dodged a bullet – or sword. Hurriedly, he picked up Fir and sat on the couch, listening to what remained of the conversation.

"Karla… Your condition is very advanced…"

"I know, brother. It's okay though, even if I die… Fir will carry on for me. And I'll teach her as much as I can before I pass on…"

"I…"

Karel hesitated, knowing that this would be one of the last times he would see his sister.

"I love you, sister Karla. I want you to know that in case I don't get to see you again."

Karla smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you too, brother Karel."

Then she slept, conserving her energy to combat the illness.

Bartre, now standing solemnly, kindly asked Karel to leave while she slept.

Shuffling, Karel turned back to say goodbye one last time.

"BYE-BYE, UNCLE KAREL!"

Karel gave a faint smile, and left.

When near Karla's presence, his darkness felt lighter, but now it returned two-fold. His back groaned under the weight of the burdens he carried and lived with.

Karel stumbled forwards, towards the south.

He vividly recalled slicing through the side of Lloyd Reed, his hand gripping it tightly.

Karel stumbled to the side, towards the west.

He vividly recalled stabbing his student Guy through the heart after his apprentice pulled back his attack.

Karel fell over backwards, towards the east.

His sister coughed up obscene amounts of blood.

"No…."

Everyone Karel knew was dead or was soon to be dead.

His adversary, Lloyd.

His student, Guy.

His sister, Karla.

Yet he realized that he had killed them all. Even his sister – albeit indirectly. He killed her by killing their family, forcing her to take up swords to find her brother. He had killed her heart and killed his own. Her heart survived, his didn't.

He couldn't feel. He couldn't remember. He couldn't understand. He couldn't forgive. He couldn't regret. He could only kill.

"Damnit…"

He couldn't live…

"Damnit…"

With a cry, he unsheathed his sword and stabbed it in the earth of the scarlet plains.

"Damnit…"

The Wo Dao pulsed its energy outwards and drew Karel in, and he didn't resist. He flung himself into the world of the Wo Dao and screamed out to the dark.

"I want a rematch!"


	10. Epilogue

This is the last chapter… Everyone who has not reviewed thus far, please review for the ending of the story.

Succession

Epilogue

Somewhere in Bern lay a gravestone. There was a circle drawn about the gravestone, with three swords plunged in equidistant to each other, forming an equilateral triangle – there were small tablets in front of each of the swords.

First, there was a Light Brand. Below, the epitaph read the following:

_To the rival, I understand._

Turning sixty degrees, there was a very special sword. It was called the Wo Dao.

_To the sister, I remember._

Finally, the last sword was remarkably heavy and sharp. Steel blade…

_To the student, I forgive._

In the center of the three swords, a large tombstone was filled with miniscule text. However, the essence of the text was this:

_These three have done what no other could have. Together they have slain the Sword Demon. All three gave their life to do so and shall be missed. From the demon's ashes awakens a saint – the second coming of the Saint of Swords. He has accepted the line of Succession and now bears one truism – thou shalt not kill…_

…

…

Fin.


End file.
